Con una condición
by sonrais777
Summary: Félix detesta bailar y por ello su padre le puso a una maestra para que aprendiera, pero Félix aprenderá algo más que bailar con esa dulce joven de ojos azules.


**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo un one-shot de esta pareja que adoro tanto, mi primer one-shot del año. XD Gracias por pasarse a leer mis trabajos, en serio agradezco que aprecien mi trabajo. Como sea, chicos! Tal vez veamos otro cameo del PV en la tercera temporada, sería genial! X3 En fin, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y compañía por tan genial serie y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Con una condición.

Capítulo único.

-Viejo, te ves como si fueras a morder a alguien.- dijo Allan sin su usual tono jocoso, mientras guardaba algunas cosas de su casillero, en cambio Claude se rió un poco antes de cerrar su casillero.

-Eso es porque hoy es martes.

-Oh, cierto. ¿Qué tu padre no sabe otra cosa que hacerte la vida imposible?

-Lo ha de ver como deporte nacional.- gruñó el rubio azotando al cerrar su casillero y empezar a caminar a la salida con sus amigos.

-Hombre, tu viejo es intenso. Con todo lo que tienes encima... ¿crees estar libre este sábado?

-Te lo confirmaré cuando pueda.- contestó seco y fue a donde su chofer esperaba.- Los veré mañana.- se despidió y cuando el auto se fue, Allan suspiró.

-Pobre, en serio la tiene difícil.

-Pues yo no me quejaría.- dijo Claude con una sonrisa.- En realidad yo estaría encantadísimo e impaciente por sus lecciones de martes y jueves.- Allan sonrió.

-Creo que tienes razón, aunque siendo Félix, es otra cosa.

Félix parecía un gato enfurruñado mientras veía por la ventanilla su viaje de regreso a la mansión donde empezaría con sus lecciones como hace un mes atrás.

Tenía clases de chino, piano, esgrima, economía y las sesiones de fotos que cubrían toda su semana laboral. Bien, admitía que su padre veía por su futuro para que fuese alguien capaz, ¡¿pero esto?! Su padre definitivamente estaba loco.

Al llegar a su destino bajó del auto y abrió la puerta principal donde allí estaba su profesor, o mejor dicho, profesora, hablando con Natalie.

-Hola Félix, bienvenido.- dijo la chica de cabello color medianoche y ojos zafiro. Su maestra de baile.

-Buenas tardes.- gruñó a lo bajo.

Bridgette Dupain-Cheng era una joven vivaz y extrovertida que había comenzado a ser su maestra de baile desde hace un mes aunque originalmente ella es aprendiz de su padre. Admitía que era bonita, y aunque se comportara de forma infantil, esta le ganaba por siete años.

Bridgette se acercó y le puso la mano sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué tal si primero almorzamos? Natalie me dijo que te puedo acompañar.- el rubio frunció el ceño.

-¡No me trates como a un niño!- se quitó su mano de un manotazo leve y ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Vale, lo siento. Pero es inevitable, eres taaaan lindo y más bajito que yo.- Félix sintió la vena de su frente hincharse.

-A mí me falta crecer. Lástima que a ti te faltó desarrollarte en el proceso, enana.- Bridgette se tensó.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?! ¡Que cruel!- Natalie se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

-Pasen al comedor, ya después comenzarán con las lecciones.

Natalie les acompañó todo el almuerzo, con su sola presencia era capaz de calmar a esos dos y evitar que se estuviesen pinchando el uno al otro. Al terminar se dirigieron a la habitación de Félix donde el piano se había movido de lugar para darles espacio a practicar.

-Muy bien. Vamos a seguir con la lecciones de baile de salón.- Félix gruñó a lo bajo.

-Eso lo vimos en la última clase.

-Pero todavía te pones demasiado tieso. Eres un hombre, no una tabla. Ahora comencemos.

Félix se acercó a regañadientes a Bridgette, tomó su mano y posó su otra mano en la cadera para apenas la música comenzó y comenzaron a bailar.

Tenía que admitir que cada movimiento de Bridgette tenía una gracia única que chocaba con su torpeza habitual.

La primera vez que la vio ella terminó, de alguna extraña forma, enterrada entre rollos de telas, mostrando una torpeza superior al promedio que no entendía porque era aprendiz de su padre. Hasta que vio su trabajo. Tenía talento. Y cuando su padre intento inscribirlo a una academia de danza, con la excusa de que "necesitaba socializar" en los eventos, grande fue su sorpresa de ver en una foto tras una vitrina a una joven Bridgette con coletas en un marco donde se mostraba orgullosa con un trofeo en manos, mismo trofeo que estaba en la vitrina. Y mayor fue su sorpresa al enterarse que había sido campeona en concursos de baile y que todavía se ofrecía como voluntaria en sus días libres. Su padre no dudó en contratarla.

-Bien. Vas mejorando.

También ella le sonreía de una forma tan sincera que a veces lo descolocaba, haciéndole sentir algo raro.

Estando así de cerca Félix veía cada una de sus facciones finamente detalladas que mostraban su ascendencia europea y oriental. Bridgette era una joven bella, pero era demasiado loca y torpe. Pero bonita... ¿Qué rayos piensa?

-Relájate Félix, tu mano me aprieta muy fuerte.

-Lo siento.- aflojó el agarre de la mano y acomodó la mano en su cadera, una cadera que formaba un bonito arco que... ¡Demonios!

-¡Auch!- Félix se separó al notar que la había pisado con fuerza.

-Lo siento...

-Está bien. No pasa nada.- dijo con una sonrisa quitándole importancia al asunto.- ¿Porque no nos sentamos y me platicas que libros has estado leyendo?- le invitó a tomar asiento. Otra cosa de ella es que, aunque no lo pareciera era una lectora tan voraz como él.- Yo empecé a leer por tercera vez Crimen y Castigo de Dostoievski ¿Y tú?

-La Utopía de Víctor Hugo.

-Ah, ese lo leí hace muchos años. Cuando iba al instituto exactamente.

Era extraño, pero podía hablar con ella más que con sus amigos sobre sus gustos. Quizás se estuviese volviendo loco pero allí, en su casa normalmente fría, ella le daba una extraña sensación de calidez.

-Es un libro muy interesante.

-Lo es. Sabes, cuando termine el que estoy leyendo volveré a leer ese.

-Copiona.

-Oh, Félix. Ven. Sigamos con las lecciones.- apenas se pusieron en posición cuando la puerta se abrió y el Gabriel Agreste entró con Natalie.

-Sr. Agreste.

-Por favor prosigan. Vine a ver el progreso de mi hijo.

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron en posición sintiendo la intimidante presencia del señor Agreste que miraba cada movimiento que hacían.

Bridgette sonrió para tranquilizarlo y comenzaron a bailar ignorando al patriarca de la familia que se sentó para verles.

-Relaja los hombros un poco.- los dedos de Bridgette se movieron de su hombro a su cuello para calmarlo pero entonces Félix se tensó tanto ante esa suave caricia que perdió por un segundo el compás.- ¿Félix?

-Suficiente.- dijo el señor Agreste y fue a donde ellos.- Esperaba que hubiese ya alcanzado un nivel aceptable. Tenemos un evento este fin de semana y no lo quiero abstraído de la gente.- dijo hablando con dureza a Bridgette que evitó tragar duro.

-Claro. No se preocupe. Solo hay que pulir unas cositas.

-Y tú, Félix. ¿Cómo es posible que seas un casi un profesional en esgrima pero no puedes moverte con una chica? Eres tú quien debe dirigir. Tal vez necesitas ver cómo se hace. Señorita Dupain-Cheng, ¿me permite?

-Oh, ah... claro.

-Félix, siéntate.

Entonces Félix sintió algo atorarse en su pecho. Nathalie lo guió a sentarse como si fuese un crio y su padre y Bridgette comenzaron a bailar.

Su padre y Bridgette se movían con soltura ante el ritmo del armonioso del baile que la hacía sonreír. Algo estaba mal con esa escena. Y Félix sentía la bilis corroerle la garganta al verla sonreír así, pero mayormente a su padre que casi no... ¡Casi no apartaba sus manos de ella! ¿Quién se creía?

Al parar la música Bridgette se separó de su jefe y este se giró a ver a su hijo.

-Espero que esta demostración te sirva para...- arqueó una ceja al ver a su hijo enfurruñado en su asiento viéndose como un gato arisco.

-Oh, lo siento. El tiempo se acabó.- Bridgette tomó sus cosas y se giró para hacer una pequeña reverencia a los Agreste.- Le veré en la oficina. Hasta mañana señor. Nos vemos en la siguiente lección Félix.- se fue a toda prisa sin percatarse de nada del humor de Félix que llamó la atención de su padre.

Al fin su padre y Nathalie le dejaron solo, y se dio cuenta de lo tenso que estaba. ¿Que había sido eso? Se había molestado con su padre... ¡¿Por Bridgette Dupain-Cheng?! Sacudió la cabeza ante el inverosímil pensamiento. Menuda broma. La joven era un desastre andante, tenía la actitud de una chica de secundaria y lo más importante, ¡era mayor que él! Por ello, el que se hubiese molestado "ligeramente" con su padre por... ¿por qué? ¿Un simple baile? Estaba fuera de discusión. Así que se dedicó a hacer su tarea y repasar algunas lecciones, ignorando y desechando la palabra celos de su cabeza...

La noche de la fiesta había llegado, y Félix solo deseaba salir de allí o escabullirse al rincón más oscuro y escondido del salón. Lástima que su padre tenía puesto los ojos en él.

Claudia Bourgeois fue la primera en acercarse a él, con un entallado vestido negro con corte de sirena que tenía un escote nada recomendable para su edad. Luego fue Lila Rossi, su vestido blanco era tan corto que escuchó claramente a su padre quejarse por ello. Al menos concordaban en algo. Y a las dos les dijo la misma excusa.

-Estoy esperando a mi pareja, no tardará en venir.

Y a unos metros de distancia, ambas se habían dedicado a observarlo esperando seguro a su misteriosa pareja, como dos depredadoras en espera de la inocente presa.

-Deberás bailar tarde o temprano.- le advirtió su padre que sostenía una copa de champagne. Por un momento le pareció ver una chispa de diversión en sus ojos.

-Lo haré con alguien a mi gusto.

-Si es que crees que puedes hacerlo de forma decente.- no respondió de inmediato a la pulla, quiso tomarse su tiempo hasta creerlo pertinente.- Sabes que debes relacionarte bien con todo tipo de personas. Incluso si no son del todo tu agrado.- dio unos sorbos al dorado y frio champagne.- Es la única forma de encontrar a la persona correcta.- aquello abarcaba a demasiadas definiciones. Quiso preguntar si se refería solo a los negocios y su boca abierta no emitió palabra cuando la vio.

Su largo y oscuro cabello caía como una cascada oscura por sobre su espalda y hombros. El rojo era perfecto en su piel, observando ese vestido de escote de corazón cuyo corte dejaba al descubierto sus hombros llenos de pecas. Su falda en A tenía el corte y la altura perfecta moviéndose de una forma casi hipnótica. Podía ver sus fuertes y bien moldeadas piernas en cada paso.

No podía quitar sus ojos de ella, era como una llama en medio de tanta absurda sobriedad. Tragó duro y fue que la vio de repente girarse hacia un hombre que se atrevía a acercarse a ella. Apretó los dientes y los puños se cerraban tan fuertes que estuvo seguro se sangraría pronto. El sujeto se fue ante una negativa pero de él apareció otro y no muy lejos otro más estaba a la espera.

-¿Quieres que baile y me relacione con la gente para conocer la compañía?-preguntó a su padre sin verlo.- Bien, lo haré con una condición...

-¿Solo una?

-Una.- Gabriel disimuló la sonrisa que deseaba expandirse en sus labios y asintió.

-Dímela entonces.

El segundo sujeto se había alejado, pero otros dos aparecían en la mira. Bridgette no deseaba bailar, tampoco que pensaran que buscaba algo con ellos o siquiera consentirles a una malinterpretación. Quiso alejarse antes de que se acercara algún otro cuando una fuerte mano tomó la suya. Al girarse y ver un poco abajo se topó con unos penetrantes ojos color azul grisáceo que reconoció de inmediato.

-¿Félix?

-Ven conmigo.

-¿Eh?- no le dio tiempo a responder y la llevó al centro del salón donde todos estaban bailando.

No muy lejos Claudia y Lila le mandaban miradas envenenadas a una Bridgette que sintió que veía a dos cobras a punto de lanzarse a su cuello. Félix se puso en posición obstruyendo la visión de esas dos y Bridgette parecía sorprendida por la iniciativa de Félix a la que gracias a los tacones le sacaba casi una cabeza. De seguro eran una pareja un tanto extraña al momento de comenzar a bailar.

-Estas bailando...- dijo para sí misma sorprendida por la repentina soltura del joven.- Estas bailando muy bien.- esta vez sonrió, orgullosa de ver que al final Félix podía bailar a la perfección pero con un deje de tristeza en su mirada, ya que eso significaba que ya no la necesitaba.- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

-Tsk, esto no es nada.- aun ante esa respuesta, Bridgette no dejaba de sonreírle.

-Ya podrás bailar en estos eventos sin que tu padre te diga que lo hagas, lo podrás hacer con cualquier sin problema.

-Error.

-¿Eh?- ella notó que parecía que la penetraba con la mirada.- ¿Qué quieres decir? Bailas perfectamente Félix.

-Pero no bailaré con cualquiera. Ni con nadie que me invite.

-No te entiendo.

-Solo voy a bailar con una persona. Y esa serás tú.- los ojos de Bridgette se abrieron grande.

-¿Q-Qué dices?

-Lo que escuchas. Solo bailaré contigo. No con nadie más.

-Félix... ¿acaso bebiste?- exclamó horrorizada y el rubio casi da un traspié pero supo recomponerse.

-¡Claro que no!

-E-Es que lo que me dices suena a una declaración. O será que...- lo vio desviar su mirada, y no pasó desapercibido el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y orejas.- Félix...

-Solo tú. ¿De acuerdo? Y no me importa lo que digas ahora. Dentro de unos años la edad no va a ser un factor a considerar.- Bridgette lo miró con los ojos casi fuera desorbitados y luego fue ella quien se compuso de la impresión.

-Pero eres el hijo de mi jefe.

-¿Y qué? Padre estará más que encantado al ver que su aprendiz tendrá un futuro brillante y largo en la compañía y qué mejor que conmigo.

-Seré una abuelita más rápido que tú.- dijo con gracia al imaginárselo.

-Eso no me importa porque es notorio que soy el más maduro de los dos.- Bridgette se rió a lo bajo.

-¡Oye! ¿Y si me llega a gustar alguien más?

-Lo dudo. Porque cuando llegue el momento voy a hacer que te enamores de mí.

-Estas muy confiado.

-Seguro es la palabra.- ella le sonrió y suspiró.

-Vas a conocer a una chica que sea tu tipo. Una chica hermosa, elegante, inteligente y talentosa. Luego recordarás esto con gracia.

-No eres un capricho. Pero si lo dudas te propongo algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Prométeme que solo bailaras conmigo. Y si llegado el momento, sea que tú te enamores primero de alguien más o no llegas a enamorarte de mí, dejaré este "capricho" al que tú llamas. Pero si te llegas a enamorar de mí...- la música se detuvo y Félix tomó su mano y se inclinó.- Juro hacerte muy feliz, mi lady.- besó el dorso de su mano y ella se sonrojó ligeramente. Félix sonrió de una forma muy poco común en él. Y eso aumentó su sonrojo y ella tomó aire para soltar un suspiro de resignación.

-Muy bien, acepto.

-Bien. Es hora de otra pieza.- Bridgette sonrió y volvió a poner su mano sobre su hombro. Pensando que quizás en unos años, este extraño suceso quedaría como un dulce y divertido recuerdo para ella y para Félix Agreste...

-Bridgette. ¡Bridgette!

-¿Eh?- al fin reaccionó cuando vio a su tía mirarla divertida ante su distracción y luego susurrarle.

-Levántate que ya es hora del baile.

-¿Eh?- ella vio el impoluto salón blanco adornado de flores y guirnaldas, las personas sentadas en la mesa esperaban que se levantara y una mano apareció en su campo de visión, su ahora marido la miraba con esos enigmáticos ojos azul grisáceo y con una leve sonrisa.

-Todos te están esperando, yo con más ansias.

Bridgette tomó su mano con una dulce sonrisa y este la guió hasta el centro de la pista de baile. Sus dedos acariciaron algunos de los rubios cabellos que aún rizaban detrás de su cuello y lo miró con ternura cuando la música comenzó e iniciaron el baile.

-¿En qué pensabas hace un momento?

-Solo pensaba que ya no tengo que verte hacia abajo en cada baile.- él sonrió de lado.

-Bien recuerdo que te di alcance un año después enana, aun con tacones.

-¡Félix!- este aprovechó para pegar más su cuerpo al suyo y Bridgette se dejó guiar.- Eres un gran bailarín.

-Tuve una excelente maestra.- Bridgette rió y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Pues me alegro, porque solo contigo bailaré.

-Digo lo mismo. Porque al final... esa fue nuestra condición.

-Por siempre, solo contigo...- dieron una última vuelta y la gente les aplaudió. Pensando en los bailes a futuro que tendrían hasta último día de su vida.

…..

 **Y... espero que les haya gustado! Me gustó mucho este AU, quizás saque un capítulo especial pero necesitaré mucho tiempo e inspiración. Como sea, gracias a todos por leer! Dejen review, imágenes de Chat Noir, Nathaniel o Luka y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
